My Sister's A Superstar, so why am I forgotten?
by Kitkatlovesswift
Summary: Demi Lovato has a twin sister nobody knows about. They aren't exactly close sisters. With Demi/Dallas Lovato Jonas Brothers Frankie. joe/demi, nick/?, kevin/dallas.
1. Chapter 1

**My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten?**

**hey, this was one of my series' on YouTube buuuut, I decided I would put it on here. **

**Ep 1. **

Hi. Wow this is weird. I have never written a diary before. I suppose I should tell you a bit about me. My name is Kat Lovato. Yes Lovato. Twin sis to Demi Lovato. But I look nothing like her. She is a brunette, I'm a blonde, and she's popular, im a loner. She has a boyfriend and I am left all on my jim. Its fab. Not. The really bad thing is that. Well, it's almost like im invisible. Everyone forgets me. EVERYONE. I hate it. And one of the other things I hate is that if I say something about to Demi or Dallas they look at me as if I'm mad. They say imagining it. Oh yeah, I forgot. I have an older sister Dallas, she also has a boyfriend. The brother of Demi's actually. I guess what. I like their brother. I say like, it's more like..... love. Sorta. It's really hard to explain. Mainly cause he fancies Demi something rotten. It is so hard watching the love of your life drooling over your successful, beautiful, twin. Maybe I was wrong about everyone ignoring me. There is one person who doesn't. My mum. But I don't think she counts. Anyway, were was I? Oh yeah. Him. And the other thing is. He doesn't like me. Not even as a sorta friend. In fact he thinks im, well, ugly, horrible and boring. Which I suppose might be true but he. He didn't have to say that. He said that right after Demi told him she thinks I liked him. I was standing right behind him. But cause I'm short he didn't see me. Nobody did. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, so I walked past him, accidently hitting his arm as I passed. Everybody froze. I kept my head down as I walk; well half ran back to the house. I heard them asking him why he had said that. Do you know what his response was? 'Well. She is. And she's fat.' Thanks. I didn't speak to Demi for a week. She kept asking me why I was so mad, I said I didn't like him so what was the problem. I didn't answer her. I just looked at her. If my sister, my TWIN sister couldn't work it out I wasn't going to help her. She still asks me, even though that as 2 months ago. I see him, Demi, his 2 brothers and Dallas together everyday. I sit inside. I read. I refuse to talk to any of them. I don't want to give him any more things to say about me. I heard one of his brothers ask Dallas once, 'Why does your sister never come outside?' 'I don't know' I don't know. That was the response from my older sister, the same older sister who always says that she knows almost everything about her little sisters. Well she might about Demi but not me. Defiantly not me.

**Ep 2 – Frankie. **

Today is the day. I will go outside. Ive been talking it over with mum. I'll go outside and sit on the porch and read. I have a new book and I have my trusty I-pod. I'll be fine. Anyway, mum says she will keep checking on me through the window. Right. Go for it. As I walk outside I hear laughter. His laughter. Oh god. He's here already. Be strong, I tell myself. I go and sit down on the bench, get out my book and put my earphones in. But, just before I play my music, I hear him. Talking about. About me. I glance up. He has his back to me. They all do. They are sitting down facing the pond. They have the cutest little boy with them. Can't be more the 7, 8. He is telling the boy about me.  
'You see Frankie, Demz has a twin sister. Who looks nothing like her. Her twin is blonde, ugly, boring, fat and worthless.'  
'That's not vey nice. Whats her name'  
'Its the truth Frank. Her name is. I cant remember. Demz, whats your sister-who-isnt-Dallas's-name?'  
'Kat?'  
'There you go Frak. Kat'  
Ugly. Boring. Fat. Worthless. And the olny person who protested was a boy who has never meet me! So much for sisterly love. I browse through my music and I get to Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt. As I press play, I feel a tear roll down my face. I cross my legs and lean back and open my book. Im reading The Queen's Fool by Philippa Gregory. Its a historical drama, so Dem and Dallas hate it. Just another example of the many ways I am the total opposite to my sisters. I love reading, history, English and give me a book and I will be happy for hours. They just think its all a waste of time. I read a few pages and then. A hand is pulling at my skirt. 'Hello' I look up. Its the little boy. 'Hi sweete. Whats your name?' 'Frankie' he says proudly. I smile and ask if he wants to sit up here on the bench. He nods and I lift him up. We get talking and suddenly he asks 'Whats your name? Is it as pretty as you?' I almost laugh. As pretty as me. The sweetheart. 'My name is Katherine sweetie and it is alot prettier than me.' He frowns at that. 'What do you mean?' 'Frankie. I am not pretty. Not at all.' 'I think you are.' I hug him and smile. 'Thanks Frankie. That means alot.' He then asks why he has never seen me before. He has been coming here for weeks and i have never been here. If I was, he says, I would have been able to play with you and not get bored. My brothers are really boring. I give him a small smile and say 'I usally stay inside to read.' 'Why?' Cause you brother hates me. 'Cause I didn't want to come outside. I had no one to play with.' I smile down at him. This boy is so sweet. Like a little ray of sunshine. 'Will you play with me Kat?' 'Cause I will sweete. What do you want to play?' He thinks. Then a thought striks him. 'Wait..... Are you Demi's twin sister?' My smile freezes. 'Yes' He stands up. He tugs on my hand. 'Close your eyes and come with me.' I do as im told. I get dragged and suddenly we stop. 'Can I open my eyes now?' 'No. Sit down.' I smile. 'Yes boss.' Then my smile freezes for the second time in the space of a few minutes. 'Nick, why did you say she was ugly and fat? She isn't. She is really nice. She is the olny one who would talk to me. Why were you nasty about her?' My eyes fly open. Frankie has lead me to the group.

**yeah don't know whats up with the gray background, maybe it won't show up. We'll see. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten? Ch 2. **

**hey, GOT A REVIEW!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! love ya. **

Ep 3. 

I make to stand but Frankie sits on me. I try to lift him but he whispers 'No, Nick needs to explain. Sit still. You are comfy.' 'Frankie I really don't want to be here. I don't want his explanation. I don't care what he thinks. He's right anyway.' He throws his arms round me. 'No he isn't. Don't think that.' Ok, I say. He then looks at his brother, who was listening and looking a bit uncomfterbale. Ha, good. 'Frankie. Listen.' His oldest brothers are giving Nick their best evil stares.  
'Nick. What did you say?' That's Kevin, the eldest, Dallas's boyfriend. He wasn't looking at Nick anymore. He was looking at me. They all were. I looked back, Frankie's words giving me strength. 'What?' I asked, making it a challenge. 'Kat? Is--is that you?' That was Joe. Demi's boyfriend. I raise an eyebrow. That's one thing I can do better than my sisters. They can sing and act. I can give a killer look by simply lifting an eyebrow. This eyebrow meant 'obviously' and I can do this look to perfection, I have to use it a lot around my sisters. 'We haven't seen you for ages. You look really really different.' Joe seemed surprised. I couldn't work out what they were all going on about. Even my so called sisters were puzzled. Well, it didn't take much. 'Kat.' Dallas started nervously. I sighed and asked 'Yes Dallas?' 'Have--- Have you lost weight?' I look down at my stomach. I suppose that it maybe is a bit flatter than it was the last time they all saw me. I shrug. 'Frankie' Its Nick this time. My heart stops because he is looking straight at me. 'Why did you bring that fat cow over here?' I leap to my feet and stand over him, shaking with anger. 'What?' I demand, livid. No response. I try again. He isn't getting off that easy. 'What was the Nicholas?' His mouth is hanging open. He expected me just to take it and walk off. They all did. I did. But I couldn't. Not infrount of Frankie. I step closer. 'I said. What was that Nicholas?' He swallows and then looks up at me and that nasty sneer that he wears when ever he sees me comes back. He gets to his feet too. 'I said you deaf fat pig, why did my brother bring you here?' That was it I couldn't take it. I slapped him and ran away, past Frankie, mouth hanging open, past Demi who looked angrily after me and past Dallas who, incredibly, was smiling and laughing at me. As the tears poured down my cheeks, I ran into my room and threw my self onto my bed.

**Ep 4.**

I lay there sobbing for what seems like an age. Then, 'sweetheart. What happened?' Mum. I remember her face as I ran past kitchen. Like someone had punched her. 'Oh baby. Shh it's ok' She is stroking my hair now; she only does that when she is really worried. She has never done it to be before. She never had to. Suddenly I hear footsteps and people burst in the door. 'How is she Dianna? What happened?' A strange voice, who the hell is in my room?! I raise my head, the tears still dripping down. A woman and man are standing right next to mum. They look like Nick, sorta. 'Mum. Who are they?' 'Kat, this is Denise and Paul. Jonas.' They are his parents. They look worried. 'So we finally meet the famous Kat. Your mother has told us so much about you.' I look up at Paul. He seems nice. Mum is asking me what happened. I bury me head in the pillow again, when I hear more footsteps, running, pelting up the stairs and falling up the stairs. 'Mom, how is she? Kat you ok?' Kevin. And Joe by the sound of it. I can hear them both wheezing, gasping for air. They explained what had happened. When they had finished there was total and absolute silence. Well, I was sobbing even harder. I had slapped Nick; the love of my life would hate me for sure now. But nobody knew that. Not even Mum. There are some things you don't tell anyone. 'Kat? Say something. Did we miss anything?' Joe's voice broke through by thoughts. I look up. There're both looking really worried. When they see my face they gasp. I look at them. 'What did you expect me to? Laugh? Smile? My sisters hate me, your brother hates me and this is what happens. Every time. 'That puzzles them. 'What are you talking about?' I could laugh. 'Do you really think I don't know almost everything that you have all said about me? I heard Nick description of me to Frankie. My 'sisters' didn't object. They didn't care. This is what happens when popular people talk about geeks. They cry, cause it hurts.' They last few words start me off sobbing again. The bed creaks as they sit down on it. Kevin pulls me upright and pulls me into a bear hug. Joe is hugging me from behind. Pretty soon I am crying into Kevin Jonas's shirt. How many people can say that? They take over the hair stroking from mum. We all sit there for ages when a terrible sound drifts up the stairs. Laughter. My sisters laughter. 'Oh my god Nick that was the best insult EVER! Did you see her face? Classic. Ha' I look up and see, through the open door, my sisters and Nick laughing and joking about me. I freeze. Suddenly the anger from years of neglect boils up in me. I stand. Everybody looks nervous. Frankie garbs my legs and I look at down at him. 'No Frankie. I need to do something.' As I stride out the door they realize that I heard them. The laughter increases. So I slap them. All of them. And I yell. 'So you think it's funny? Well it's so funny I forgot to laugh. Just like you have forgotten me all these years.' They look at me dumbfounded. I whip round, my hair catching them in the face. Then I stop and put my hand to my head. Darkness is creeping over my eyes. I turn, as if to go to the bathroom. The last thing I see is Nick's face. I open my mouth to scream. But that look on his face. It was tender, concerned, worried. Before I can do anything, blackness engulfs me.

**Dun dun DUNNN!! bet you didn't see that one coming? lol review please xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten? Ch 3. **

**omg got ANOTHER review. made my day. x ********lol xxx**

**Ep 5 – Hospital. **

Ow. Ow ow owww! What happened? I feel like, well I don't know. Everything hurts my head, my eyes, my leg for some strange reason, and my hand. 'Ow' I say weakly. 'Oh my god Kat. You woke up.' Mum. So, were the hell am I? 'Mum. Were am I?' 'Hospital sweetie. You passed out. When you fell you hit your head on the stairs and landed on your hand. Some of your fingers will be broken and you sprained your shoulder falling down the stairs.' Hospital. Oh god, now I'm an injured soul I won't be able to look after myself. I will have to ask for help. I hate doing that. It makes me feel so needy. I sigh and crack open an eye. It's all fuzzy. I close and try with both eyes. Its better and after a minute I can see properly, I can see mum. Oh no. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. 'How--how long have I been out?' 'Almost 2 weeks. If you hadn't have woke up then the doctors said you may never wake up.' My jaw drops. This sort of thing never happens to me. I'm boring, sensible, safe. Well, not anymore. I sigh again. Ill go tell the others that you woke up. Others? Who is here to see me? 'She's awake! I gotta go find a doctor.' An avalanche of noise falls on me as chairs screech, people talk and loads of footsteps run towards my door. I close my eyes again. 'She--she was wrong. She is still out.' Nick? They think im still asleep. 'Can't a girl rest her eyes nowadays?' I ask cracking an eyelid open. They are all there. The Jonas Brothers, the Bonus Jonas and the Jonas parents. 'Hi, how is everyone? What's new?' They all stare at me as if im a ghost. 'What?' Nothing, just more staring. 'Fine. If nobody is going to talk to me, I'll go back to sleep.' 'No!' I look up. Nick, again. Suddenly I remember what happened, why I am here. 'Get out.' I snarl. He looks shocked, but I don't care. How could I ever have liked him? I must have been mad. 'I said, 'get out'. I don't want you here. You and the other 2 brats are the reason I'm lying here and can't get up!' I look into his eyes and see. Tears? He steps forward and takes my hand. 'Katherine. I am so sorry for what I have done to you. Please, let me make it up to you.' Well that was unexpected I mutter and he smiles. Damm he heard me. 'I-' but surprise surprise I get interrupted by the doctor. 'Well Miss Lovato, you passed out cause you were to emotional and haven't eaten for over 2 months. And I'm afraid that you have broken your leg, your last 3 fingers on your left hand and shattered your collarbone.' Crap. 'You also' great more good news 'have Exaggerated Emotions Disorder or EED. You will be on pills for that and also anti-depressants. Your low self esteem has caused you to become clinically depressed. That is all. I will come and talk to you more later.' 'Well, what do you follow that with?' I say. Somebody had to break the silence. Everyone is staring at me again. 'Ok, what is with you people and staring?'

**Ep 6- Heartless. **

So. I am a walking wreck, no not even that a lying down wreck. Fab. But Nick apologized!!!! He actually said sorry! He is soo cute when he's sorry. I grin and everybody snaps of the stare-a-thon. 'Finally! Now I might get an interesting conversation out of one of you' this is accompanied with a glance up at Nick, who sees this and squeezes my hand. 'Can I sit up?' I wonder aloud. 'We can move the pillows for you.' Aw, Nick is even more cute when he is trying to be helpful. As he does, he brushes my shoulder. AH!!!! That fucking hurt. As I bite my lip he glances down, worried. 'Sorry, did I hurt you?' Somehow I smile and say that I'm fine. Liar. Finally, I can see the room in general. It's all right, I suppose. I look at everyone else. 'Is anybody else gonna talk? Or is it just Nick and me?' Frankie, who was staring suddenly grins and runs over and whispers something to Nick. Looks are exchanged and a whispered 'Just do it. We all know you want to! And I want to see if I'm right.' from Frankie. When Nick looks over a meet him with a raised eyebrow. This one says 'what was all that about?' He gives me a small smile and walks over. At once my heart beats faster. When he reaches me he gives me a gentle hug. 'I'm sorry.' I smile and hug him back, my arms round his neck. 'It ok, I forgive you.' Suddenly Frankie squeals. 'I knew it! I was right. Nick look at the monitor.' Damm you Frankie I was enjoying that, I mutter as the hugs breaks. Nick blushes and raises his eyebrows at me. DAMM!!! He heard me! I blush really red and look at Frankie. He's pointing at my heart rate, which is sky high. Everyone is staring at me and Nick. 'Kat? Do you like Nick or something? Cause your heart is beating really fast.' Thanks Joe. I really wanted to be asked that. No I have to lie. 'n--no' I shutter betraying my true feelings. 'Em Kat. Your sisters gave us this.' Kevin is saving me and giving me a letter. I open it and read. What! How could they be so heartless? I was having a good day to!


	4. Chapter 4

**My Sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten? Ch 4. ******

Ep 7- Fearless. 

As I read their letter I felt my hands trembling. After I had finished I looked up and saw the anxious faces of the only people who cared about me. And I looked up at them and said 'I am an only child.' 'What? What was in that letter?' Mum's voice broke as she sobbed on Kevin's shoulder. 'Those callous bitches think that I will let them do this to me? No, not anymore. I am finally standing up for myself.' I then ball the letter up and put it under the covers, right next to my leg. I look directly at Joe, 'Will you tell your girlfriends that if I ever see their faces again it will be a lifetime too soon, please?' Strangely he smiled. 'What girlfriends? Me and Kevin are single men.' I frowned but then stopped cause it blooming hurt, wincing. I felt Nick's cool hands on my head. 'You ok?' I look at him. And my heart was almost bursting. I smile 'Yeah fine. What is Joe talking about?' Kevin answers before anybody else can. 'Did you really think that we would stay with them? After what they've done to you?' My jaw drops. They broke up over me. Over me. 'You---you didn't have to do that.' Nick puts his arm round me and I, unconsciously, rest my head on his chest. 'But they wanted to.' he whispers in my ear. That makes me grin. Not what he said but how he said it. As if it was something for my ears only, like I was special. He is gazing deep into my eyes and my heart stops. Just for a beat. And out of the blue he smiles and says 'You're fearless aren't you?' I almost laugh. Me fearless. 'No, I am nowhere near fearless. So many things scare me.' 'That's not what I meant. I meant how you face up to your fears. It might take some time but you do it. Like you did to me.' I consider this. I suppose it's true. 'It takes a LONG time. But I guess your right,' I concede. He smiles tenderly down at me. As I blush I hear Frankie whisper to his mom. 'Mommy, is Nick gonna kiss Kat? Cause if he does her heart might explode. Look at it now.' I close my eyes and let my head flop back. 'Thanks Frankie.' 'We had better go. You'll be wanting sleep.' NO!!! 'Oh. Ok then. Will you all come back tomorrow?' I say this looking at Nick. He grins, nods and the family goes to leave. Then, as they are all out of the door, Nick runs back and kisses the top of my head. Fearless. I smiles as I fall asleep, holding on to that moment.

Ep 8 – Why is he blushing?

As my eyes open a slow grin spreads across my face. Nick kissed me. Ok, it was only the top of my head. But it's a start. And he'll be here. I sit up. The doctor said that I'd be out in 3-4 weeks, depending on how much I eat. But, the thing is, I don't really want to eat. I'll get fat again, then Nick will hate me. Or will he? Maybe I can stay like this and eat? Exercise. Ugh. But for Nick I will. Mum walks in and my grin fades. She has my ex- sisters with her. 'Get out.' They look shocked that I am speaking. They thought I would still be weak. Well, I felt it but they don't know that. Mum nudges them and they look down and make their false apologies. I give them a look of complete and utter disgust. 'I told you to leave. I have nothing to say to you. I have no sisters.' Then Demi burst out with, 'How dare you talk to me like that! I am your sister no matter what you do.' I raise my eyebrow. This one meant 'really, you wanna try me sunshine?' She backed down. 'Out' I turn my head. Its over. As they leave I hear Mum sigh. She understand, I know she does, but it must be hard for her to watch us all fight like this. 'Mum, I'm sorry but I can't accept them, they don't mean it. I won't forgive them, they left it too late.' She hugs me. 'I know, I just hoped that they would mean it.' The door opens and Frankie sprits into the room and jumps onto my bed. I laugh and hug him. Nick runs after him and stops. 'You laughed?' I raise my head, puzzled. 'Yeah. Why?' 'I've never heard you laugh before. I liked it.' I blush and look at Frankie, who, as usual is staring at the monitor which shows my heart rate. 'Frankie, what are you doing?' 'Why does your heart always beat faster when Nick comes in?' Err. Cause I love him you fool! 'Cause he brings you and your family and I get excited.' I can feel myself blushing red again. 'Nick what did you say?' Joe demands, seeing my red face. 'Nothing' he protests, 'it was Frankie, not me.' 'This time.' We both blush at Kevin's words. The thing is, it's true. As my blush fades I tell them that I am allowed out in a few weeks. 'What about your medication. What's it for?' I can hear the worry in Nick's voice. 'The disorder I have means that any strong emotions I have are exaggerated, and I have pills of that and some anti-depressants. I'll be fine; I just have to have a cast on my leg.' 'Why what's wrong with your leg?' 'I broke it falling down the stairs.' 'But you'll be ok?' I grin 'I'll be fine.' 'Nick don't worry, the love of your life won't die from a broken leg.' I hear Kevin's sarcastic voice and raise both eyebrows. They are saying 'excuse me? What is he talking about?' Then I glance at Nick and he is going bright red! I am so stunned that for a moment my eyebrows drop. I thought he would laugh it off. But, he didn't what is going on? 'Frankie. Why is Nick going red?' Frankie would tell me, he tells everybody everything. 'Well---'

**sorry I haven't been updating for a while. creative block and was too lazy really. lol xxxxx review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten? Ch 5 ******

Ep 9

'Well---' 'Frankie if you say one more word you are sooooo dead.' I look at Nick, surprised. I never thought I hear him sound so, scared. What is Frankie going to say? Well if he doesn't Joe or Kevin will now. Cause Nick has laid down a challenge. 'Idiot.' That causes everyone to look, eyebrows raised, at me. I explain. 'Well now that you've said that Nick if Frankie doesn't then Kevin or Joe will. You don't things through. Do you?' Ok, now this is getting very wired. I made Nick blush. 'Ok. I give up. Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on? So many blushes! I don't get it.' I look at his brothers but he answers. 'I--- I'll tell you IF they leave.' I smile and glance at Frankie. 'You heard the man. Out. All of you.' To my surprise they don't look upset. They are all grinning. Sometimes I think that family is more mental then I am. After they've left Nick begins to fidget. 'So. What's with the blushes?' Someone had to say something. He sighs and looks up. 'Kat. I. I really like you. When you get out, will-- will you go out with me?' He hangs his head, like he knows my answer. A slow, wide grin spreads across my face. 'Nick, look at me.' He does. 'Corse I'll go out with you.' His jaw drops. 'W--Why? I was a jerk.' I roll my eyes. 'You think I don't know that! But, I- well lets just say I've had a soft spot for you for a while.' I flush and look at my hands. Suddenly I have grown two extra. I slowly look up. That smile, that million dollar smile. I do my best impression of Demi in a good mood. And he kisses me. Just like that. And suddenly, my whole life is complete. I wrap my arms round his neck and deepen the kiss. His hands slip gently round my waist and he pulls away. I rest my head on his chest, savouring the moment. Then, the door opens and several heads pop round. 'So. Did you ask her?' 'Way to ruin the moment! Stupid Jonas Brothers. Part from you.' That makes him laugh and hug me closer. 'Yes guys I did. And she said yes.' 'She has I name.' I reprimand him, joking. 'And a very pretty name at that.' I give his check a quick kiss and hear a gasp. Someone was standing at the door.

Ep 10. (last one on YouTube)

I turn my head, still in Nick's arms. Demi. Great. 'You little slut! How DARE you kiss Nick! You knew I liked him!' She comes striding into the room, eyes blazing. But Joe's face stops her. 'Really. Then why, can I ask, were you dating ME?' She falters, unsure of what to say. 'Err, cause I like you too?' But we can all see through her. 'You used me, didn't you? You used me to make Nick jealous. Well to bad, he's liked Kat for months. What a waste of time Demirtia. Now, bye bye.' And with that he pushes her out the door and closes it, a grim smile on his face. I look up at nick. He has a look of utter disgust on his face. 'Thank god.' The room is so quiet that everyone can hear my mutter. 'Err Kat you might wanna explain that one.' I roll my eyes at Kevin and look at Nick again. 'I was worried you'd fall for her. Let's face it she is good looking and rich so-' but he won't let me finish. As he kisses me I feel all the worry and tension leave my body. This is right. He pulls away and looks deep into my eyes. 'Never. You and only you.' I smile and hug him. 'Aw, so sweet.' 'Mom!' I can't believe my mother sometimes. 'Come on Kat you know your mothers right. You are a cute couple.' This time it's Nick who glares at his mom. 'When you've finished embarrassing me.' They both grin, link arms and walk out. My gaze wanders over to nick's brothers. They all look like they're gonna throw up. I giggle. 'Out all of you. I can't take people being sick. Go on.' They fight for the door and Nick and I laugh. He strokes my hair and I sigh. This feels nice. Nobody should be this happy in hospital.


	6. Chapter 6 Bitterness and Ballet

My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten? Ch 6 

But my happiness was short lived; Nick had to leave the next day to film a commercial for a guitar company. Joe and Kevin had already done theirs so they could come and visit but they didn't. No, they were too busy finding new girlfriends. Nice to know you're loved isn't it? So I spent the day reading, and listening to the newest JB cd. Not a bad way to spend most of the day. But I did get some visitors. Frankie, Denise and Paul all showed up and spent a few hours talking and laughing with me. You gotta count your blessings were you can. So weeks past, I got released, and yet Nick still didn't call me, tell anyone to pass on a message, basically he didn't make any contact at all. Just great. Not that I'm angry or bitter, no nothing like that. No, I don't mind my boyfriend completely ignoring me while he's filming a movie where he is kissing person or persons unknown. Doesn't bother me at all. Nope, completely fine with my desertion. No contact with anyone named Jonas at all does not affect me in anyway shape or form. Oh who am I kidding: I'm going mad here. My mom is worried about me, I can tell. She keeps looking at me like I'm gonna explode. Which, to be fair, is quite likely. Even the bitches I am forced to call sisters are concerned. A bit, barely, not at all really. But I don't care, at least I **have** a boyfriend, even if he is being a little word I won't say 'cause God will be ticked off. Yeah shut up! It's not my fault I care about not being smited. That is not spelled right. Ah well, its just my head, nobody cares. I think I am in serious need of medical and mental help. Whatever, but the real problem is what am I gonna do with myself now school's over for the summer? Hmmmmmmmm, I could…. no that's stupid, otters can't hula dance. So, if I'm not gonna throw Hawaiian themed parties for otters what am I going to do? What did I do **before** hospital? Read, watched TV, listened to music, read, cried, read, I did a lot of reading. But I did LOADS of that in hospital; there wasn't much else to do. No, I need something new to occupy myself with. Oh yeah we're getting fancy with the long words. Yep really really need the mental help. Err; I think the doctor said that if I did gentle exercise it would help me heal better. So, what exercise should I do? Ermmmmmmmmmmmm, I know! Dancing. That's it; I'm getting a dance instructor.

A few months later….

"Five, six, seven, eight! Come on Kat, you can do better than this!"

The voice of Jenny, my teacher rings out across the studio. Slave driver. But I love her, she's one of those people that can be really annoying and yet you still love them to pieces. It's a gift I have yet to master. But when I do, there won't be a safe place on Earth. As the music starts, excitement surges through me. I am actually good at dancing. I've never been good at anything before, average, ok, mediocre. But with this, I feel so alive, so free. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before. Demi always complained when she got back from dance rehearsals. "I'm tired, that was so hard" whine whine whine! She never mentioned the rush of electricity when you execute a move perfectly and hear the gasps from your audience. Well, Jenny, but she still counts.

"Good. That was brilliant. Alright, FREESTLYE!"

Jenny's voice drags me back to Earth, kicking and screaming. But once I hear the magic words 'freestyle' everything is forgiven. My favourite part of the lessons has come at last. Much though I love doing Jenny's routines making up my own is infinitely more satisfying. She'll wack on a random piece of music, aka my iPod on shuffle, and after a few times of the music being played through, I'll perform a completely original piece of dancing. And they're actually not that bad. Jenny wants me to try for some choreographing jobs soon. Maybe. The best thing about dancing, apart from the feeling of joy and delight, is that I never think about Nick while I'm dancing. There simply isn't time or room in my head to. I end up so focused on the next move, how I look, where I'll be in a few seconds that it drives everything else out of my head. Flushed I listen intently to the music pounding from the speakers. 'It's alright, its ok' By Ashley Tisdale. But half way through Jenny does something she's never done before. She gets us, picks a track and hits play. Half the fun of freestyle is that you never know what you'll end up dancing to. Soft piano keys tinkle into the room. 'Forever and Always- Piano version' by Taylor Swift. My eyes close without me realising it. Before I know what I'm doing I'm floating across the floor, using all the ballet steps I've been taught. Letting all the pain and sadness about being forgotten out into my body I lose myself in the song like never before. Half of me wonders at the fact that I can do this so easily and quickly but the other half, the louder more dominant half is enthralled in the steps I am performing. When the song ends I simply restart, crossing the room because I must have travelled a lot. After the song ends this time though, Jenny stops the music, shock all over her face.

"How---that was---beautiful. Simply beautiful."

Flushing with pride I grin and shuffle my feet. I've never been told I do something beautifully before. It's a new and not unpleasant experience. One I could get used to.

"Teach me that."

She presses play and stands next to me.

Three long hard hours later I leave the studio, exhausted but thrilled. I will try out for a choreographing job. And 'Forever and Always' will be my audition piece. I simply can't wait.

hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yeah, its been awhile but never mind. ITS HERE NOW! lol x review please. xxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7 Auditions and devilish smiles

**My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten?**

**Chapter 7- Auditions and devilish smiles.**

Never, I repeat **never** underestimate the determination of a girl forgotten. 'Cause that's what Nick has done, he's forgotten me. Bastard. But…… but I still love him, that's the worst part. He could be cheating on me and I'd still forgive him. It sucks, it really does. But I forget it for a few hours every day when I turn my music on and start to move. Jenny has sent my application into a movie for me to be the choreographer. She won't tell me which one unless I get called for an interview, where they'll ask me to perform three dances. Got them all thought out: 'Forever and Always- Piano version', 'More' by Selena Gomez and 'Black Wedding' by Meg & Dia. I have to show that I can do any genre, any kind of music, any length of song. My fingertips drift over the keys to the family's (Demi's) piano. Maybe someday I'll learn an instrument. Maybe, but not now, now I have three hours until I go to Jenny's and I intend to spend them perfecting my street dance tricks. Like spinning on my head, body popping, doing insane kicks and flips and last but certainly not least, the all important, in-the-air-splits. That probably isn't the most 'cool' move to do but its something I can't do, and I **will** practice it until I have mastered it completely. 'Get Low' is playing, half an hour later, when Jenny and my mom burst through my door and collapse onto my bed.

"YOU GOT THE AUDITION!"

Ok I really feel like Demi now. Got to watch it or I'll start dyeing my hair brown, date Joe even though I'm in love with Nick, and generally become a stuck up snob. Yeah, must watch that. But slowly, extremely slowly, the meaning of Jenny's words sinks in. I. Got. The. Audition. No way!!! Oh my god!!!!! Dimly aware of the other people in my room, I start doing a really funny happy dance. It lasts for about a minute, in which my mom and Jenny have almost wet themselves. Then something else flashes into my head.

"Which movie? You said you'd tell me if I got the interview/audition."

My words are addresses to Jenny but it's my mom who answers.

"Honey, try not to freak ok?"

Er, what kind of question is that? What ever this is it can't be good.

"It's Camp Rock 2."

Oh. Right. HOLY CRAP SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!! Wait, why should I care? I have as much right to try to get a job on that movie as she did two years ago. I _refuse_ to be scared by my younger twin. And there's a lot to be said for twenty minutes. As a wave of confidence washes over me I realise that my mom and Jenny are crapping themselves, waiting for my answer.

"Doesn't matter. Just don't tell her, if I don't get it she'll never know, and if I do she can find out in dance rehearsals."

They look at me with something very close to respect and admiration shining in their eyes.

"That's right. And you **will** get the job, I know you will. Come on, my studio, now."

And that's how I spent the next five hours, going over my dances over and over and over again. But if I get the job, it's worth it.

**Three months later, after the audition/ interview.**

The phone blares. Unusually I am not dancing, but sitting quietly on the sofa, thinking, looking at a picture in my hands. It's of me and Nick, when I was in hospital, before he left. We're smiling, gazing into each other's eyes, completely unaware that Joe had a camera and was prepared to use it. Well, that's what he said. Strange child, but hey, he was harmless. Stings a bit that he can't be bothered to pick up his mobile and call though. A text would do. But who am I trying to fool here? The real reason I am staring at this photo is that I might, just might, be seeing him when CR 2 is filmed. And the few months before hand. Might. It's a long shot but a shot at least. So, back to the phone. Every time someone rings I jump up and dash to answer it. My audition went well I think. They seemed pleased with my dances. Well, that's what it looked like.

"Yes? Yes this is her mother. Yes, right, thank you very much."

I didn't get it. She'd have been over them moon if I had. God this sucks. Why does Demi have to have all the luck? I push the picture of me smiling away and lye back on the sofa, burying my head in the cushions. Mom calls Jenny, tells her to come her, I hear her whisper something but I'm too sad to try and listen. I didn't get it. I'll never see Nick again. I don't have his number and I know Demi won't give it to me. Who did I kill in a past life? Must have been someone important because I'm paying for it now. About 15 minutes later I hear the gravel in the drive way crunch under Jenny's tires. I pick my iPod and turn up some random music up loud, not bothering to listen to it but needing something to drown out the despair of failure. I can't bear them whispering about me. Their footsteps sound of the wooden floor and the chairs next to me groan as they are sat in. Stupid complaining chairs. They think they've got problems, they should try being me. And now I'm talking to myself ranting about inanimate objects. Oh god. Just kill me now.

"Kat, honey, sit up and listen to us."

Sighing I do as my mother commands and pull the earphones from my ears. They're smiling. But that must mean……………. no way.

"You got it."

OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!! I just smile though, keeping my inner freak out, well, inner.

"Well done Katy. I am so proud and so is your mom. The company are going to come round tomorrow with a contract and a cd with the songs on. You made it."

But I shake my head at this. That's not right.

"No, I am just starting to make it. This is the first step, the hardest. But just a step. I have to get jobs consistently despite my sister before I know I've made it."

But inside I'm glowing. I did it. I got a job. On a movie. I'm going to see Nick. I'm going to be a choreographer for a major movie. And I'll get to see Nick. And annoy the hell out of Demi. Leaning back a huge, evil grin creeps over my face. Oh yes, this is going to be a lot of fun.

right, the end of chapter 7. and thank you sooooooooo much Liz, thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep review people. please xxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8 Doomsday

**My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten?**

**Chapter 8 – Doomsday.**

'I wanna see you move, move, shake, shake' Hearing lyrics pour from the speakers is incredibly relaxing. And today I need to be relaxed, because today is doomsday. Today is the day when my sister finds out that I'm her choreographer. Not looking forward to it but if I focus on my dances then I'll be fine. The song changes and a more up-beat, faster song comes on. Good, I need to practice my flips and such like. Flip, twirl, push, slide, criss cross, head bang, jump, handstand, push head with fingers on cheek, down and push legs out so back hand supports body weight…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT IS **SHE** DOING HERE?"

And just at the moment I need the most concentration and control my stupid sister interrupts me. So my hand slips and I land flat on my back. Ignoring the stabbing pains in my back I flip so I'm on my feet, meeting her stunned gaze head on.

"I am the head choreographer. If you have a problem with that Demetria, take it up with someone else."

Everyone else looks really really confused. Everyone apart from the Jonas Brothers. Kevin looks bemused, Joe looks worried and Nick…… Nick just looks like I've announced I'm married. Not meeting their eyes I walk over and turn the music off. The director, Kenny, makes everyone sit on the floor and beckons me over to stand with him.

"Everyone, this is Katherine Lovato. She is our new head choreographer like she said. She has the most amazing routines I've ever seen, and all the other dancers feel the same."

The background dances have been at rehearsals for a week already. They've got nearly all of the dances almost finished. But I get the feeling that this lot will take the full 2 months. The routines are quite hard and taxing. But they look sooooo good if performed right. Key word being if. Demi had better not mess this up for me. I've worked too hard to let her screw it up because of spite. There are looks of disbelief from the cast, disgust from Demi, and JB are just in shock. Oh well.

"Kat, why don't you show them the dance you've got for Joe's solo."

Joe's facial expression changes to absolute fear. As well it might. And if Nick had a solo I think he'd have collapsed after watching it. As you may have guessed, I don't take being left well. This should be fun. Walking over to the stereo I skip through the tracks until 'Lost in the beat' comes up. Joe's solo. It's really fast and I've put in tricks. And if he thinks he's gonna get out of any of them he's mad. I walk to the centre of the room as the music starts. Right, head up, pop shoulder, pullie with legs, knock head back with arm, twist, jump, flip, one handed cartwheel,

"STOP! I can't do **that**."

I slowly straighten up, pulling my t-shirt back over my stomach. Joe looks worried and scared. Nervous about what I'm going to say. I keep my voice calm and level.

"I will teach you. You will be able to by the end of the 2 months."

He will do the routine as I have prepared it. He'd better not dare question it again, not after what he and his family have done to me. Ergh, just calm down and finish the dance. Listening to the song I carry on from the second to last chorus. The dance ends with a triple somersault. The gasps from the cast are almost funny. Pushing my hair out of my face I smile at Joe's disbelief.

"What did I tell you? Am-a-zing! And she's got a brilliant dance for Kevin, Nick and Joe to do as Connect 3."

And the fear is back. I almost welcome it. Makes me feel powerful.

"I'm gonna start by teaching you the first part of the finale group dance ok?"

All I get is nods, their mouths on the floor. I give them a few seconds before I clap my hands, snapping them back to normal. Normal ish anyway.

Two long, frustrating hours later its lunch brake and I leave as soon as I can. Being in a room with Nick is a lot harder than I thought it would be. It's like a knife is being pushed under my ribs every time I see him. Instead of going to the canteen, like everyone else, I go to the cloakroom and get my bag. I have to have a packed lunch; I need a special diet to give me enough energy as I'm not strong enough without it. Which stinks really but it means I can dance so it's worth it. Curling up in the corner of a studio I fish out my food. Pasta in a sauce, crisps, Diet Coke and my pills. Pills to stop me being depressed help me put on some weight and to help me deal with being over emotional. Half way through my pasta the door opens and Kevin's head pops round the door.

"Kat. Why aren't you eating with us?"

"I know when I'm not wanted."

"Kat we want you. Me and Joe and the others. Maybe not Demi but…"

"Not Nick either. He left me Kevin. I haven't heard from him since he left the hospital the day after we got together. I haven't heard from any of your family since leaving hospital. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be forgotten again?"

His face is pale and angry. Something I've never seen before.

"He---he did tell you then. Nicholas told us not to call you because he said he had something important to tell you first. He's been cheating on you. With someone call Sammy. Kat I am so so sorry. We thought he'd told you and you wouldn't want to speak to us again."

I feel the blood rush away from my face, my hands drop to my sides. The room, Kevin and the mirrors seem to be fall, tilting towards the ground, or is it the sky. My head bounces as it hits something cold, hard, wooden. He betrayed me and left me. He forgot me.

ooooooooooooooooh. yeah I know, sad but I need some more drama. its fun to write. lol xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten? 

Chapter 9

"KAT!!!! Come on Kat wake up honey. Please."

Ergh, who is this annoying person? I was having a nice relaxing sleep but NOO somebody has to wreck my little nap! Evil little snot bag. The cheek of people. Wait, what am I doing on the floor? Why am I not eating my high carb lunch? Aw crap I fainted didn't I? Well that ruined my already horrific day. Thanks God, just thanks. So that must be Kevin giving me a headache with his shouting and screaming about my supposed death. I _suppose_ I should get up or at least open my eyes.

"Kevin, what are you doing? WHY IS SHE ON THE FLOOR??"

Or maybe not. Wonder if Nick will care that I fainted. Probably not. But this is the day for surprises, so maybe, just maybe….

"She fainted. Nick why didn't you brake up with her? She thinks we forgot her! YOU EVIL LITTLE-"

"HEY! Calm down Kevin. And how did you know?"

"'Cause she told me she'd had NO CONTACT with ANY of us since we left town. You disgust me. I'm ashamed to call you my brother."

"Why are we ashamed to Nick our brother Kev?"

"'Cause he didn't brake up with Kat, that's why Joe."

"You did WHAT-"

"Ergh, will you shut up Josie. Headache. Kev, what the hell happened?"

They whip round, shocked out their skins to see me awake. Ha, teach them to talk about me when I'm not conscious. Wow, never thought I'd ever say that. Ever. Today is so strange. Ah well, at least I'm not in hospital again. That would be a _really_ bad first day with Demi. Kevin looks scared, worried and angry all at the same time. Joe is all of the above but add confused as well. Nick looks just blank. Like he isn't really here. And that is worse than any expression he's given me so far. This bland indifference is devastating. He is so cold that the room temperature drops a few degrees. He looks at me for a few seconds. That looks makes me shiver. There was no warmth or human emotion in that look. Like a robot is looking out of him. He's not my Nick. As he turns and walks away I suddenly lose my composure that I've kept so carefully all day.

"LOOK AT ME! DAMM IT NICK JUST LOOK AT ME!"

But he doesn't turn, he doesn't show any sign he's heard me. Fighting the tears that suddenly well up in my eyes I make to stand up. But Kevin pushes me down and thrusts my pasta into my hands and then he walks straight after his brother, face set, eyes narrowed. Joe just stares at me, his face mirroring my emotions; fear, anger, sadness and worry. I clear my throat and think aloud.

"How long has he been like that?"

"Since he met her. We thought it was depression. Something is seriously wrong with him."

I nod, my fears confirmed. Stabbing my pasta I frown, why is he being all moody? He's the one who's broke my heart, not the other way around. Somebody must have put something in his Diet Coke, that's the only explanation. That or…

"I think Nick's started his man period."

I am met with a wall of stunned silence from Joe. What? It happens. But before I can explain my theory, a blonde girl called Megan walks in.

"Hi Joe, Kev said you'd be here, Kenny wants you and the dance teacher to come back now, lunch is over."

Wow, that was short. Ah well, I've ate most of my pasta, I'll just have to get a break in a bit for my crisps. Getting to my feet Megan notices me for the first time and flushes.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you there. I'm Megan."

"It's ok. Katherine, more commonly known as Kat."

"Nice to meet you, again. The dances are really..."

"Hard?"

She laughs, agreeing with me. It's true, they are incredibly tough but they look amazing.

"You'll get the hang of them soon. Don't worry. Tell Kenny we'll be in a moment, I need to talk to Joe a sec."

At the ring of authority she obeys me without question. Feels strange, being obeyed. But I'll have to get used to it now I have a job. As we watch Megan's retreating back Joe sidles closer to me.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"If you want I'll give you private rehearsals for your solo."

"Thanks."

And with that we walk, arm in arm, back into the studio. And hear the talk die out instantly. I seem to have that effect on people. It's depressing really. But you get used to it after a while. Taking in all of the different expressions is quite…. interesting. The main one is curiosity. I shudder to think what Demi could have told them, that thought is utterly terrifying. Shaking off my fears and smile and flick through my songs for a warm up. 'Halo by Beyoncé'. It's got a good beat, perfect for people who aren't in shape. I get glares for Demi and a look devoid of emotion when I walk in arm in arm, laughing with Joe. I feel sick, my stomach twisting, he really doesn't care does he? Closing my eyes I start the warm up, a smile twitching at the corners of my lips as I she Demi struggle to keep up. Thank God for small mercies.

"Alright, that's it for today. Any questions please ask me now."

"Errr, are all the dances that hard?"

"I suppose they are yes. But don't worry Megan, they'll just click and then you'll get them. Trust me."

As the cast file out a small group of people walk up to me, my back to them, their shadows falling on my back as I put my cds away.

"!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!"

And with those words an excited ball of seven year flesh hurls itself into my legs, making my fall.

"Ooohf, Frank, I love you too but next time remember I need these legs to **work** now that I'm a dancer."

Squeals mean that Denise and Danielle are here as well. Raising my head confirms this.

"We missed you."

"I missed you too Paul Kevin Snr."

"And what about me Katty? Did you miss me too?"

"Yes Tank, I missed you a lot."

"So what are me and Kev? Minced meat?"

"No Josie you and Kev are salami."

"Nice to know Kat, nice to know."

"LOVE YOU KEVY!"

They all crack up and I grin. This is what it must be like to have a loving family where the siblings get on. Unless Demi and Dallas move out, I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon. A sudden cool breeze moves my hair from my face. I turn to face the door. Nick is standing there, staring at me.

Dun, dun, DUUUH! ooooh I know dramatic! lol love yous all review please xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten?

Chapter 10

Nick doesn't say anything. Just looks at me, like I'm something nasty he just stepped in. I have had enough. This is ridiculous. It's been one day and already its driving me nuts.

"Nick, what the hell is wrong with you? What did I do that was so terrible that you ignored me? You never gave me your number, I couldn't call and there was no way I was asking Demi for it. Nick, what happened to you?"

My voice brakes a bit on the last question. I can't take being ignored by him. I just can't. Not after all the years of being second best. But he just looks at with that mask on his bloody beautiful face of his. His lips squeezed together, as if repressing something he wanted to say. Say it! Tell me what the heck is happening! His gaze shifts and he meets his parents' eyes, barley.

"I'll be in the car."

And he turns on his heel and walks out, away from me. I'll. Be. In. The. Car. IS THAT IT! That's all I get! This is just……… heartbreaking. I let myself flop back, not fighting the sobs that make me shake. Nobody quite knows what to do. They haven't seen someone make me cry before. My watch beeps, time for my pills. Avoiding Frankie, who has wrapped his small arms round my waist, I pull my bag over. Pills and bottle of water come out. All eyes are on me as I pop the small pills, six of them, once every three hours, and swallow them.

"Don't worry, that's how many I'm meant to have. Not trying for an overdose. He's not worth that."

Silence is deafening. And loud, wait they mean the same thing. Ergh, stupid handsome Nick messing up my brain with his I'm-to-coll-to-talk-to-the-girl-who-is-meant-to-be-my-girlfrined. Some people are unbelievable I tell you, UN-BEILIVE-ABLE!!

"Kat, are you arguing with yourself?"

Holy flying monkeys of death and chocolate.

"err, no?"

Damm it! Why great Lord above WHY!

"She's doing it again! Make it stop Kev, MAKE IT STOP!!"

"NEVER!! HA RUN JOSIE RUN!"

And with that I chase after Josie, beating him easily and tackling him to the floor. Life is sweet.

that's all for the moment. will do another one very VERY soon. lol this was terrible.

love you lizzle! xx


	11. Chapter 11 The power of dance

My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten?

Ch 11 – The power of the dance.

"Ok people, dancers can take a break, cast I want to see 'Hands Up' again."

Ignoring the glares that Demi is shooting me, I walk over and turn the music down a bit. This song is **loud**. It's very cheesy and jazz handy. The kind of thing that makes you want to puke listening to it. But the dancing is its saving grace. Fast, energetic with a few flips thrown in there for good measure. To be honest, I felt so terrible thinking up moves for this. The song is just so……….. Disney. Repressing a shudder I start dancing, keeping my eyes on the mirrors in front of me, watching the cast of CR2 sweat and pant, glaring at me all the while. But so what? They have got to get over the fact that they're tired and want to go home. This is the world we live in; you have to do things that are hard for you. Deal with it.

"Smile, your Disney darlings! You have to smile while your heart is braking."

I know from experience, always act like you're ecstatic, it's amazing what you can hide behind a smile. To prove my point I fasten a grin to my face, and do a high kick that puts some of the professional dancers to shame. Laughing at the surprise on the faces behind me I finish the dance, grinning madly. I could get used to this. Kenny smiles and gets up, making his way to the music system (my iPod).

"Kat honey, I wonder if you'd show them my favourite dance. Please."

Oh, I know the one. Forever and Always. EGH! This is going to be soooooo horrible. But then again, maybe Nick'll feel bad. Oh who am I kidding he wouldn't feel bad if I died. All eyes are on me but just as the music starts the rest of the Jonas family arrive. They don't make a noise and Kenny re-starts the music. Now or never. I was gonna have to face doing this dance someday. The music start and immediately I'm flying, far away from the people around me. Back to the room in Jenny's studio, back to the pain of neglect, forgetting that I'm surrounded people. I don't think I've kept to the original, I think I've added in a few extra moves but I'm not really present right now. Ending with the traditional sweep-arm-to-floor and then bring arms up into fifth, I become fully present in the here and now. Realise the people clapping, cheering, the look of pride on my mom's face (when did she come in?) and the fact that Nick looks almost in tears. Only now do I feel the moisture on my face and my brain works out that I've been crying while dancing. Oh holy monkeys of death and chocolate. This can't be good.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!"

"Thanks Anna Marie."

Still can't get used to people thinking I'm good at stuff. Seriously spooky. Brushing the tears off my face I manage a grin.

"Smiles at all times DD's. Always remember that."

"DD?"

"Disney darlings Joe."

His face is soo funny. Like I just told him I'm the Queen. What so I can't abbreviate things after sobbing whilst doing ballet? What kind of world is this? I just smile, knowing Nick is watching me, waiting for me to blame him.

"Ok everyone take a brake, I'll show the rest of my audition dances. Kenny, music please."

He laughs and finds 'More'. Love this song soooo much. 3 minutes and 31 seconds later I finish the song, on my knees, and come back to Earth. I'm staring at the mirror with a delirious smile plastered on my mug. Nick's eyes meet mine, briefly, and my smile doesn't slip, nothing, not even Nick, can ruin the power of the dance. Ooooh that sounds like a cult. 'The POWER of the Dance'. Said in a deep booming voice and that would make you spoil your pants. Ha, evil thoughts always give me an evil grin, which explains why Demi is backing away slowly. Er, na, no way princess, get back here.

"Ken. How about you put 'Headstrong' on?"

He complies. OOOOOOOHH! **That** was a long, complex word! Who says blondes are dumb? Anyway, after all my AWSOME dancing, everyone leaves, chattering happily to themselves. Lucky sods. Were as I, am stuck here until mom picks me and Demetria up. Yay! Not.

"You really like dancing don't you?"

It came out so quite I thought I'd imagined it for a moment. Demi is talking to me like a normal person. Wonders never stop.

"Yes I do, it lets me be free. Like your singing."

"Yes but I don't end a song with a massive grin on my face. You do."

"Because dancing is hard for me. I have to work at the talent I have. But I love it, I can be myself."

"You're good, really good. Best I've ever seen."

Wow. Ok, I think I have overdosed on something. That or Demi has been:

abducted by alien

drugged

become a robot, who has now malfunctioned

gone off her head sniffing clue

OR (I'm going with this one) the evil flying monkeys of death and chocolate have _finally_ got to her.

I think I need to have a nice lay down. In a dark room. Without windows somewhere in the country. Seriously if NICK came up to me and snogged me I couldn't be more shocked/surprised/scared. Ok, maybe I could, but that won't happen. Hmmmmmmmm, maybe the robot knows something about why Nick is a bitch. Ha the rhymed! I am so smart. And blonde! HAHAHA take that blonde haters! We are sooooo awesome!

"Er Demi. Why is Nick acting so…………… strange?"

She sighs, her perfectly plucked eyebrows dropping.

"Someone talked to him. I think someone who likes you and was jealous of you two, Nick was telling everybody about you, how beautiful, how funny, how smart and wonderful you are, anyway, someone lied to him, saying that you had a long term boyfriend. I'm sorry, once I found out I tried to convince him otherwise but he just doesn't listen."

Oh my god. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I stare at my sister.

"Somebody _likes_ me?"

A/N:

sooooo people, whats crack with you? lol

poll: Taylor Swift or JB?

hard choice


	12. Chapter 12 Maxwell

**My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten?**

**Chapter 12 – Maxwell. **

Someone _likes_ me? Somebody. Likes me. No way. She's making this up, she must be.

"Kat…… please don't kill me but do you remember………… Max?"

Oh she **got** to be kidding me. Please God, if you love me even a little bit please be nice and tell me she is joking. No-one like _Max_ could ever like someone like me. Ok, you are probably as confused as an otter who only speaks Flemish so I'll explain. But we have to take a trip down memory lane. Or rather, several trips, this story doesn't end well and all DDs will probably cry due to lack of cheese and spontaneous singing and dancing. This whole strange, slightly creepy mess started, funnily enough with Demi. Seven years ago, when we were both ten. Well duh, we're twins we are gonna be the same age. Ok, enough, to the party.

_I always hated our birthday parties. I was invisible even then, so while Demi had tables crammed with her friends, I would sit on my own, staring into space. The other kids picked on me for this but that never stopped me. Day dreaming was the only thing I had back then. My imagination, nobody could ever take that away from me. No matter how hard they tried. So, when someone sat down at my table I was, as usual, staring at the wall, off in another world, Star Wars this time I think. Yeah I'd been watching the reruns on tv. So just as Obi had started talking, filling me in on my mission, someone rudely tapped my shoulder. Irritated, I paused Obi-One, and looked at my side. _

"_What?"_

_And then I realised who I was snapping at. Maxwell King, middle school royalty, handsome as hell, smart, funny and one of the nicest people you will ever meet. So what on Mars is he doing talking to me? He smiles and several of the girls in the room faint. Can't see why. He's only smiling for God's sake. _

"_Hi Katherine. Happy birthday, many happy returns and all that." _

_I am sure I looked like he'd just spoke fluent Greek at me. Maxwell King, school heartbreaker and all round perfect kid, was smiling and talking to me. As fan girly as that sounds, things like this never happened to me. I sat alone at lunch, eating in the gym when the bullying got too bad, I did __**everything**__ alone. It's just what I did. Everything had something they did. Basketball, cheer leading, acting, Glee club, drawing. My thing was being alone, constantly. Well, it's not like I chose to be alone forever, other people decided that I was a freak and not worth space in the school unless I provided some useful function, like as a verbal and physical punch bag. Its how life was. I got used to it. I had to; unlike my sister I wasn't blessed with good looks or charm. I wasn't one of those people who could walk up to someone and start a conversation. In fact I tended to kill the few conversations I was included in. Outside of my family of course. Because Demi would _never_ bully me would she? Only every day. But I digress, the important thing that happened today, the only reason I am showing you my insane memories, is that Maxwell King, was talking to me. I swear that I was in a Disney movie that day. _

"_Er, are you feeling ok?" _

_Yep, they were my first words to the boy who has now ruined my life. Strange that. _

"_Yes I am Katherine. Why, do I seem ill?"_

"_Your talking to me. No-one talks to me."_

"_I've seen Jeremy and Kylie talk to you."_

"_Ok, let me rephrase, nobody talks to me who doesn't want to hurt me in some way." _

_A stunned silence followed that statement. I did that a lot. Something that has followed me into later life. _

"_Please tell me you are joking."_

"_I'm joking."_

"_In a way that will make me believe you."_

"_I am joking." _

"_No good, I still don't believe that you'd joke about that. It's just not something you'd do, make pain into a comedy. Not like you at all." _

_Ok when did someone become such an expert on the inner most workings of my mind? I didn't even understand half the stuff I thought. Still don't. _

"_Ok what's going on? Where's the camera?"_

"_Camera? What would I have a camera for?"_

"_To recode what ever it is your trying to get out of me! What do you want?"_

"_I….I just wanted to talk to you. And----- to apologise as well I suppose." _

"_Er, ok? But seriously, if your just here to talk why don't you go talk to Demi? She's a lot better a conversation than me."_

_He chuckled. _

"_Yeah but Demi's a bimbo. You on the other hand are a genius. And funny and kind. I saw you lend your lunch money to that freshman girl who'd forgotten hers. Not many people in our year would do that. Hell not many people in our __**school**__ would do that. So yeah, you're different, in a very amazing, refreshing way. And I'm sorry for not sticking up for you in school. But I don't think they'd listen. Unless I showed them I meant business…"_

"_Yeah, don't do that. Ever. And thanks, I think."_

"_Your welcome Kat."_

"_Kat?"_

"_It's a nickname. Something that friends do."_

"_Since when are we 'friends' Maxwell?"_

"_It's Max, and since we started talking. You only reply to people that you don't hate. I saw you talking with you mom before, that was the most I've ever seen you speak. And considering we are in all of the same classes together, that's saying something."_

"_Maxwell, have you by any chance been stalking me?"_

_He blushed, looking down at his knees._

"_Well some background research was needed……… and your in my classes and no-one noticed me watching you……… and your really easy to ask the teachers about 'cause you help them……… ok yes I, Maxwell Jamie King stalked you Katherine Marie Lovato for almost three months." _

_I don't think having a mouth that's hanging open is a good look on anyone. On a ten year old me it must have looked ridiculous. But never the less, I spent about ten minutes in that state after that shocking confession. _

_And after that, he'd always greet me in the corridors, in class, at lunch … basically whenever he saw me he'd stop, smile and chat. It was quite scary actually. Like being a celebrity or something, my own personal stalker. Cre-epy! This lasted for about a year, this obsessive stalking without explanations until one day …………_

"_Julie listen I'm sorry!" _

_This was the eleventh time one of Max's girlfriends had broken up with him in three months. Player. Or not, they __**always**__ broke up with him; usually they were very angry about something and took their anger out on the nearest poor sod. Me. So when a very angry girl rounded the corner glaring at me I didn't bat a eyelid. Usual deal 'I hate you' 'your such a bitch' 'go die somewhere' were usually said and meant but this time Max was haring after his ex, clearly scared about something. But what? _

"_YOU LOVATO!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU AND MAX HUH?!"_

"_Nothing."_

"_YEAH RIGHT THEN WHY DID HE SAY HE LOVED __**YOU**__ WHEN HE WAS MENT TO HAVE SAID __**MY**__ NAME?!?!?" _

_Holy monkeys of death and chocolate what the hell is going on? Max, MAX got my name confused with whoever he was with this week? Ok, that's bad, but what have __**I**__ got to do with it? It's not like we're ……………… oh holy crap no. Oh hell no! One glance at Max's embarrassed, sheepish but defiant face tells me that something is terribly, horrifying wrong here. _

"_Well…………… the thing is Julie I-----I …………… I am in love with her." _

_I felt the blood drain from my face. My hands started to shake. Holy crap. I was right, something really REALLY wasn't right here. Julie started at him, then me, then him again, shocked, as where the rest of our year who had crammed themselves into the corridor to witness my would-be assault. _

"_Kat, will you please go out with me?"_

_Mutely I shake my head and start walking away, ignoring the gasps and outraged cries that followed me. Max, MAX! The kid was like a cousin to me! Oh god, this is __**not **__going to be a good year. _

And it wasn't. Ever since then I withdrew, back into the shell I'd carefully constructed to protect myself, the shell Max had slowly drawn me out of. The years of bulling got too much; my mom found out and pulled me out of school, getting me a tutor free from school. And now he's back, ruining my life once again. And all because he says he's in love with me. Yeah right. Demi's worried face is in my sight line. Oh yeah, she's just told me that Max is the cause of the Nick problem. Time flies when you're reliving past pain.

"Oh holy fling lemurs, this is getting ridiculous. He has got to get a hobby."

And with that I step into mom's car (which has just pulled up) and bury my head in my hand, my other reaching for my phone.

"Hello?"

**Ooooooooh! DRAMA!!! So, you like Max? Listing to Bad Romance while writing this. Like da Gaga? I love her, she's so wacky its funny. Review please. xx**

**Katzzle. **


	13. Chapter 13

**My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten? **

**Chapter 13- **

"Hello?"  
"Meet me in the park in ten. I know what's going on."

"I………… ok."

Mom nods at me in the rear view mirror. She knows who I'm meeting. She understands. Demi just looks confused, not a massive change there then. As mom pulls up she turns round and give me her best 'now I'm leaving you alone with a boy please please be good' look.

"Now Katherine-" Oooh the full name, she is so worried. "Please remember that the Lovato name is a well known, respected name. So don't do anything to disgrace that. Ok?"

"Yes mom. And do you honestly think I'd……….with **him**…. I don't think so."

She smiles and nods towards the park, lit by a street lamp in the gathering dusk. His outline is dark against the purple night sky. In spite of the reasons for meeting him I smile. I just can't help it. He's awesome. Sometimes. On occasion. Really. Never to be frank. But you gotta love him or he'll cry. And that is something nobody wants. Trust me, it's like seeing a hamster throw a hissy fit. Not a good idea. So I step out, feeling the night air on my face, dreading this confrontation. But in the long run it'll be worth it. I hope. It'd better be 'cause I am not going through pointless pain again!

The lamp light bounces of the light bits in his hair, making them orange. The rest of his brown hair looks darker than I remember, maybe died, maybe the light. He's not facing me, he's staring at the muddy earth, sitting on a swing meant for kids half his size. Typical. I sigh and he looks up, and fear is in those blue eyes. Yes that's right, a blue eyed brunette. Those eyes that made so many girls fight and cry over a chance to stare deep into them. Max, the heart-throb that never affected me. I always thought he'd turn out gay but whatever.

"Kat. I……………. I'm sorry, I never meant it to go this far."

And all the anger I've been subduing for almost two months boils over.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!!! WELLL?"

"Kat please, I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if he loved you like I did. And he doesn't."

"AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!!"

"Because otherwise he'd have asked you about if first, and not believed me. He didn't love you Kat. I do."

"THEN WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE ME TO BE HAPPY?! I WAS **HAPPY!!!** Why can't you leave me alone?"

He looks at me, his eyes full of pain and sadness. It's an expression I know well. Its how I looked round Nick, how I still look.

"Because I'm selfish. If I couldn't have you I don't want anyone else to have you either. And I'd do it again."

"Is this going to happen every time I date someone?"

He nods, his eyes not leaving my face. I close my eyes, trying to keep a clear head. Not the easiest thing to do right now. My watch beeps, pill time. Absent mindly patting my pockets I find the packet. Damm no drink, ah well, here goes nothing. Tipping my head back I swallow them whole. Grimacing at taste I open my eyes again. Max's mouth is hanging open. Crap, forgot about him, he probably thinks I'm on drugs now or something.

"I'm not on drugs, their medication."

"My poor baby. What happened?"

"Don't call me that."

I almost spat the words at him. Nobody calls me baby, not even mom. It's stupid, demeaning and soppy. Everything I hate all wrapped up in one. He knows that, but he doesn't care, I always let him call me them, I didn't mind it when he did, like my mom calling me sugar, a family thing. Not the same to him. He thought I let him call me by them because I was in love with him but in denial or something like that.

"Katherine, will you go out with me?"

The stunned silence that follows is filled with …………….shock mainly. He. Is. Insane. And. Has. A. Death wish. I think I'm gonna kill him. Slowly, painfully and in a way that people will remember for decades.

"Did you really just ask me that."

"Yes, I know you hate me-"  
"Damm right I hate you! YOU HAVE SCREWED UP MY LIFE KING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE MEANT TO ME?! DO YOU?"

"no."

His voice comes out as a whisper. Like he's going to cry.

"Max, listen. I'm really upset right now. Just, don't come near me for a while and ask me that later, when I'm calm."

"So there's a chance?"

He looks so happy, like Christmas has come early. I honestly don't have the heart to tell him that I only said that so I can turn him down nicely. And not scream at him. And rip his guts out. So I walk away, trying not to think about the fact that Max still likes me, I **refuse** to mention the 'l' word, the fact that Nick is being stupid and most of all, that maybe Max was right. Nick should have talked to me first, checked, better still, put his faith in me and ignored Max. Fishing out my phone I look round me, I'm at the park gates now.

"Mom, I'm gonna walk home alright?"

"Ok sweetie see you soon."

See what I mean? Sugar, sweetie, darling. NOT RIGHT I TELL YOU! It's cold so my feet quickly lead me far away from the park. And all the while I'm pondering what happened, and most importantly, what I am going to do about Nick.

ok this took FOREVER to write cause I kept getting distracted, damm you LIFE! So sorry bout that. ermm, not much to say really.

yeah

Katzzle out !


	14. Chapter 14

**My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten?**

**Chapter 14**

"Five, six, seven and eight. Come on people, I **know** you can all do better than that!"

I shake my head at the cast, tired, frustrated and very **very** annoyed. They could do this yesterday. What's changed? After several members trip up and then have the nerve to _start laughing like it didn't matter_, I simply can't take it. Turning swiftly on my heel I storm out of the room, feeling the shock following me. But right now I couldn't care less. They are ruining the dances I spent hours on. 'Hands Up' caused me to stay up all night for three days; I danced for 36 hours straight for 'Lost in the Beat', only stopping for toilet brakes and quick bites to eat. I have poured almost everything I have into these dances, there's like my children, I can't watch them danced like they don't matter. The studio two doors down is empty, and as I throw open the doors I think that maybe my pills aren't working properly. Yes my dances are very important to me, but I shouldn't be in this state. Reaching into my pocket I lift the packet to my eye line.

_Best before Jan 03_

They've given me out of date medication! The fucking morons. The box flies across the room, whistling slightly. My wrists cross on my forehead, resting my head against the cool wall. A silent scream of aggravation builds against my lips, trying to force them open. No. I will not be reduced to screaming and yelling because I over-react. I will not be beaten by my body. I will not. I am so sick of this, always relying on drugs to be normal, to not throw things at people or fall down stairs.

"Why couldn't I just be normal, sane, like everyone else?"

"Because then you wouldn't be my older sister and that would be a terrible thing."

Demi is standing in the doorway, her brown eyes sincere and eager, but worry is there as well. I feel strangely touched, she cares, I know she does.

"Demi I………. my pills are out of date, they've not been working right, I can feel myself get more and more emotional all the time and I--- I want it to stop."

The colour drains out of her face, mouth open wide, disbelief clear.

"Oh, my god. No, they can't have stopped, bad things happen when they aren't working. You are not fainting on me. I couldn't handle it."

Her voice brakes on the last sentence. Guilt floods into my veins. I never talked to her about my time in hospital, or really about our childhood, about the pain she caused, I should have known that she'd hate herself.

"Dems, listen. None of that was your fault-"

"YES IT BLOODY WAS!!! I DROVE YOU TO THAT!"

"Demi, calm down, I am not angry at you, listen to me."

She stops, breathing heavily, anger burning in her eyes.

"After what I _did_ to you, how can you forgive me?"

"Because we're sisters, we forgive each other. And I can see what it's put you through. You've suffered enough."

"No I haven't, after everything; you suffered more than I did."

Standing quickly I give my little sister a hug, trying to put all the forgiveness and warmth I can into it. I really have forgiven her; she's been nothing but help since Max, Nick and the whole dating fiasco. And I don't, in spite of what Dallas thinking, have a heart of stone.

"Thanks Kat. So what are you going to do about Max?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Maybe…………..you should give him a chance."

I pull back, my 'did you really just say that' look all over my face. She quickly backtracks a bit, explaining her ridiculous idea.

"Maybe you should give him a chance, think about it. He's waited for you. He must love you. Just, don't write him off yet."

I sigh; I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Fine. If he asks I'll agree to a date, just one mind."

She grins, eyes lighting up.

"Its ok, I'm not asking for miracles here, just………… progress."

I can't meet her eyes, or else she'll know I don't want to do this. It's not fair to either of us. But if it keeps her off my case.

"I'll tell mom about your medicine. Come on, back to rehearsals."

Fake sighing I let her drag me across the room, her phone in one hand, my hand in her other. And that's how we enter the room, sisters, united, friends.

_ok I know this took forever but I really can't focus at all right now. so merry Christmas everyone, I wont post until after the holidays, so enjoy it while it's here, read my other stories, I want some feedback for them. _

_lol love you all _

_Katzzle out xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	15. Chapter 15

**My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten?**

**Chapter 15**

Straightening up I glance at the clock, holy monkeys of death and chocolate I should have let everyone else go half an hour ago! Demi notices my face and bursts out in giggles. Sticking my tongue out at her I stop the music.

"Ok people, I appear to have accidently over run by half an hour. Sorry 'bout that. Erm------- you can go. See you tomorrow."

Laughs are bouncing off the walls of some unknown reason. My confusion is apparent and eventually, after much hilarity I mite add, Kevin takes pity on me and tells me the joke.

"We were all wondering when you would realise. Took you long enough."

"Why didn't someone tell me?"

They all look at their feet, uncomfortable. It's Joe that breaks the silence.

"We----we thought you'd yell at us again. You've been in a bad mood all day, everything we do is wrong. You're scary when you shout and we thought….."

Oh. Right. Oh that's it, I'm telling them.

"Ok sit people, this could take a while."

They look confused, and Demi looks proud. Aw, she has turned into such a sweetie.

"Ok, this is really --- hard to say. So save all questions to the end please. I have a mental disorder where all my emotions are exaggerated by **a lot**. I collapsed because of it, after living with it for well over a decade mind you, and was in hospital for a month. I'm on medication for it but unfortunately it is not working because it's out of date. Stupid hospital people. So I'm sorry I've been a moody cow lately, I didn't mean to, I just let my feelings get to me. Which was dumb and I apologise. So, that's what's going on in the world of me, please exit the amusement park at the designated exits and don't forget to visit the gift shop. Now my lovely people, and Joe, any questions?"

I start looking at the group in general but by the end of my little speech my eyes are fixed on Nick. His face is deliberately blank but when I reach the part about the hospital the mask slips, and I know he's thinking about his part in the events that lead me there. Regret flashes across his face, summer lighting across the night sky. Then once I reach the medication failure the pain is replaced by fury. Brown eyes are flashing dangerously and that's just Joe, Kevin looks like he's gonna punch someone, most un-Kevin like, _Nick_ just seethes quietly in the corner. And that's the scary thing, that I have no idea when his self control will snap.

Before anyone can ask a question however, the door opens, and the worse person for me to deal with in this situation, walks in; Max. Who did I kill in a previous life? WHO? WHY DOES THIS ………….. STUFF happen to ME? HUH? **WHY?** WHY DO YOU HATE ME O LORD???? Ok enough with the mind shouting, it hurts my mind voice after a while. Sooooo back to the problem at hand. Ok the one involving the blast from my past. No-one else can see him; their backs are to the door. His mouth starts to open, and the blood freezes in my veins.

"Kat? I need to talk to you. Please. One chance."

Nick's eyes budge and he whips round. If this was different I would have laughed.

"King? What the hell is going here?"

Nick's voice is hoarse, like he hasn't spoken for days.

"Kat, please you did say later."

This is it, now or never. I promised Demi and I need something to distract me from Nick, dancing works well but its sucking the energy from me. So here goes nothing.

"Sure Max, why not, it can't hurt, and you were rather eloquent yesterday. 7:30 ok for you?"

The moment his face lights up I feel guilty. I shouldn't be doing this; it's not fair on him. But he's happy, and he won't hurt me, _he_ loves me, unlike certain _others_ I could mention.

"Thanks Kat, you won't regret it." Oh trust me I already am kid.

"Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?"

Joe's voice is sharp and angry. What's up with him? But before I can speak Max answers again. He has got to stop doing that. It's annoying and rude.

"Kat just agreed to date me. Wonderful isn't it."

"So………………….. you weren't dating?"

"No, and if you were a good boyfriend you would have asked her that before cheating on her. Bastard."

"But----but you said…… oh no. YOU LIED TO ME KING!!!"

"Clever boy. You finally worked it out, and now you've lost the girl of your dreams to me. Ironic."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Enough, this is stupid. Everyone, rehearsal is over. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

But no-one moves, in fact several people 'shh' me!!! The nerve of some people!! This is _my_ problem, and freaks' staring isn't helping! Nick turns at my words and our eyes lock. But I can't look at him, not anymore. I still love him but, and it's a big **but**, I've lost all the respect and trust I had for him.

"I'm dating Max now, you had your chance, and you blew it. There isn't anything else to say on the matter. I'll see you at 7:30 Max. Goodbye."

_well hi. no I'm not back at school, but I felt back because I've been ignoring reviewers for a bit. so this is my apology. I love you all. soo we had some drama here. lol xxxx Katzzle out! x_


	16. Chapter 16

My sister's a superstar. So why am I forgotten?

Chapter 16

One, two, three, four. Forward, sidestep, kick, samba, knee slide. And repeat. One, two, three, four. Forward, sidestep, kick, samba, knee slide. And repeat. One, two, three-

SLAM.

My head jerks up, startled by the loud noise. Demi stalks across the room, glaring at me. Great, what did I do now?

"You ran away, you got up and ran away. Why?! How could you do that to Max? He was devastated."

How could I do what to Max, why is Demi talking to me like she's disappointed, where am I? A frown makes my forehead go all wrinkly as I _try_ to remember what she's going on about.

"Demi, I haven't seen Max since I pulled out of school. Now where are we again?"

She steps back, as if I've slapped her. Her tanned face loses all colour, even her lips go white.

"You---you don't remember? Oh god this isn't good. What the hell have those pills done to you? Kat please tell me you remember your dances, the movie, please!"

What on earth is she talking about? Dances, sure I dance for fun but nothing more, what movie, what is going on? Demi slumps on the floor, her knees have given way. She is shaking, her hands trembling as she takes out her phone.

"Mom, you need to get now! With an ambulance, Kat can't remember any of the things that have happened for the past few months. She says she hasn't seen Max for years and I bet she can't remember what happened with Nick either." She pauses, the look of pure shock on my face answering her question. What happened with Nick? Oh this does not look good, pills? "Yep she can't remember anything. Oh god mom what are we gonna do?" She listens as mom talks for a few seconds and nods. "Ok I'll tell her. Bye." She signs, standing up and approaching me carefully, like I'm a wild animal or something.

"Kat, hon, do you remember the hospital, how you were put in there, what happened with Nick?"

My face is blank as I shake my head. Hospital, defiantly not good. She sighs, motioning for me to sit, shaking her curls out of her face.

"Kat, some people are going to come in, and they are going to make you remember ok? So please don't freak out."

People, men in white coats, lunatic, mad house, nutter, physco, freak. Oh my god, I'm a nut case, I'll be locked up in a padded cell, gibbering and banging my head off the walls.

"Demi…. don't let the scary men take me. I'll be good I promise. I'll remember. Please"

She looks like she is going to cry. Please no no Demi please. What did I do? What happened?

"_Pleasepleasepleaseplease. ImsorryImsorryImsorry." _

And when the people with the flashing lights come, Demi just stands there, tears rolling down her face.

**few, glad that's over with. so I know its been a while but hey, what can you do? hmmmmm, in this chapter (well mini chapter) I tried to show that after a while her medication starts to effect her and change the way her mind works, both by the memory loss and the freaking out. **

**lol updating will be patchy at best, I have exams coming up but I'll try. **

**lol xx Katzzle out xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
